Quando Eu O Perdi
by Jenny-Ci
Summary: Pouco antes da morte dele, ela descobriu a verdade... Aprendeu a conviver, mas poderia perdoar? (Short-Fic)


Quando eu o perdi...

                  Durante incontáveis noites, perdi meu sono. Ficava a olhar para o teto branco, a dedilhar meus dedos sobre o colchão, esperando as horas passarem, longas e infinitas... Por mais que meu relógio insistisse que já haviam passado mais de 4 horas da manhã, eu teimava a acreditar. Desde daquele fatídico dia, os minutos não faziam diferença. Se o tempo passava, eu, em minha completa solidão, não queria notar...

          Por que continuar a viver? A vida, como dizem os poetas, é o amor. É descobrir este sentimento que te espera desde de a primeira vez que você olha o mundo. Eu descobri o amor. E se continuar a viver, dependerei exclusivamente das lembranças tão singelas e doces daquela paixão. A paixão e a traição... Caminhando juntas, sem ao menos eu perceber que uma delas era mais forte que a outra... Olhei para a mesa ao lado de minha cama, e toquei a moldura daquela foto que eu tanto adorava. Aquela foto que me fazia voltar anos atrás, antes do ocorrido. 

          Ele, vestido socialmente, esboçava um sorriso, mistura de orgulho e de paixão. Eu, com um vestido campestre, segurava a mão dele, sorrindo e o fitando, como se traduzisse meu coração com aquele olhar. Nenhum pingo da tristeza que eu sentiria depois. Nem parecia que nosso destino ia ser tão diferente. Naquela época, nos amávamos... Não tinha porque odiá-lo. Mas... Agora... Parece tão fácil dizer ao nada que eu o odeio... Mesmo sabendo que ele não pode me ouvir... E que se pudesse, não poderia julgar esse meu sentimento. Afinal, a culpa é dele... Observei novamente o retrato... As flores, naquela foto, me parecem murmurar algo, como a me encorajar a seguir em frente, a fechar essa página e a abrir outra. Mas o passado me prende numa teia suave, mas letal. Nele eu fui feliz, embora, depois de tudo, eu tenha percebido que a felicidade é mentirosa... No presente sou só. E temo que não haja futuro para uma alma errante como eu. 

          A morte levou aquilo que eu mais amava. Aquilo que eu achava (Oh, doce Ilusão) que era meu. Ele era tudo o que pertencia a mim. Eu podia sorrir ao encontrá-lo do meu lado, quando despertava. Podia sentir o amor na simples frase 'Bom Dia'. E podia ver que ele estava ali, negando a todos os outros prazeres para poder desfrutar de uma longa e plena vida comigo. Eu sentia principalmente, que meus obstáculos eu enfrentaria, só por saber que meu guerreiro estava comigo, me apoiando, oferecendo a forte mão sempre que eu necessitava dela. Mas... Numa terrível tarde, todas estas prazerosas sensações se dissiparam ao vento, junto as minhas preces e desejos... 

          Primeiramente, a notícia. Telefonaram-me e pediram a confirmação de um ferido. Fui até o hospital, sentindo um terrível aperto no peito. Assim que as portas brancas e fúnebres do quarto 123 se abriram, meus medos se tornaram realidade, e minhas esperanças, fortes, fraquejaram e caíram de joelhos perante a apreensão. Lá estava ele, o homem que eu amava, estirado sobre a cama, aparelhos circundando o corpo intacto. E ele, com os olhos abertos, sorriu ao me ver. Segurei o choro e adentrei no local. As paredes vazias, o sorriso dele, também vago. Tudo parecia o caminho para um destino frio e cruel. E realmente foi. 

          Aproximei-me da cama e lancei um olhar carinhoso a ele. Acariciei-lhe os cabelos rebeldes, castanhos. Aquele carinho lhe fez bem, pois o ouvi soltar um suspiro calmo e satisfeito. Perguntei a ele o que havia acontecido. Ele apenas fechou os olhos, e murmurou com os lábios uma de suas últimas frases: Eu estou para morrer...

     O encarei por breves momentos, que mais me pareceram a eternidade, sentindo as palavras esfaqueando meu coração, dilacerando minha alma. Vi que ele ainda permanecia com os olhos fechados. Perguntei o porque daquelas palavras, e ele me olhou, com tanta tristeza que pude sentir que mais falas seriam desnecessária. Peguei a ficha posicionada ao lado da cama dele, e constatei de imediato: Acidente de trânsito...

          A ficha caiu de minhas mãos. Eu fiquei imóvel, sentindo o calor do olhar dele. Ele pediu para que eu me aproximasse. E eu assim o fiz. Se estava a ponto de perdê-lo, lhe daria todo o amor que meu coração pudesse doar. E pedia mentalmente para que Deus me deixasse trocar de lugar com ele. Para que fosse eu a vagar para sempre como espírito, permitindo-me amá-lo à distância.  

"Sakura... Não chore", ele pediu, suavemente. Acariciou a minha mão.

"Não pode morrer, Syaoran. Não quero te perder...".

"Oh, não irá me perder, estarei sempre aqui com você".

"Sabe que não é a mesma coisa... Porque? Por que tem que morrer, meu amor? O que fizemos para sofrer tal pena".

"Talvez não seja digno de teu amor, minha flor".

"Como pode dizer isto? Me ama como ninguém no mundo".

          Ele desviou o olhar. Minha intuição me dizia que ele tinha algo para dizer. Aproximei-me e sentei na beirada da cama. Ele continuou a olhar pela janela... E depois de um longo minuto, ele voltou a me encarar, com os olhos dourados em lágrimas...

"Sakura... Eu te traí".

          Meu coração perdeu rumo e compasso. Toda a tristeza foi substituída por uma raiva imensa. O olhei, altiva, tentando manter a calma. Mas, mais do que ninguém, ele me conhecia. Sabia que eu era emotiva e sucessível a chorar por nada. Mas aquele motivo me fez crer que finalmente, eu deveria tentar impedir o choro. 

"O quê disse, Syaoran?".

"Eu dormi com uma mulher um dia antes do acidente... Por isto, não voltei para casa".

          Traição... Durante anos da minha vida, esta palavra nunca me causou efeito. Sempre confiei no meu namorado. E depois ainda mais, quando nos tornamos noivos. Syaoran era fiel, mostrava isso com clareza nos olhos. Porém, ele não mentiria em seu leito de morte. Ele havia se deitado com outra mulher, no dia em que discutimos. Como pude ser tão tola em acreditar na desculpa em que ele havia ido beber com Eriol...

"Eu estava bêbado, e...".

"Não precisa me explicar nada...", eu o interrompi. "Me desculpe, Syaoran... Não posso mais permanecer aqui", e eu, ao falar isto me virei para sair, mas ele me segurou. Apesar da saúde debilitada, ele ainda era forte. Bem mais forte do que eu jamais pude ser.

"Quero que me perdoe, Sakura... Diga que me perdoa... Eu a amo".

          Sim, eu queria acreditar naquelas palavras. Queria dizer nos olhos dele que também sentia o mesmo por ele. Mas, não podia. O perdão é algo que vem com o tempo. Eu tinha que ter tempo para pensar... Porém, algo interrompeu meus pensamentos. Talvez, Syaoran não tivesse tempo. Talvez, morresse... Sem eu aceitar suas desculpas.

"Não posso, Syaoran... Confiei em você... Me entreguei para você... Você foi o único que amei... Acha fácil eu aceitar o fato de que teve relações com outra mulher depois de uma briga nossa?".

"Sei que merecia ser esbofeteado, que merecia seu desprezo. Mas, eu te amo... Quero seu perdão... Diga que me perdoará, antes de eu morrer".

          Via a força que ele fazia para falar. Via as lágrimas abrirem espaço sobre o rosto másculo. Ele mostrava-se arrependido. Queria confiar... Mas, não queria me machucar. Aproximei-me da cama, e sorri, engolindo as lágrimas salgadas que rolavam por minha face...

"Eu te perdôo, Syaoran".

"Diga que me ama, como eu te amo... Diga que continuarás a me amar".

"Oh, Syaoran, eu..."

          Um bip cruzou meus ouvidos. Olhei para o aparelho de sinais vitais, e vi uma linha cortando a tela. Abaixei meus olhos para Syaoran... Ele, com os olhos fechados... Parecia dormir... Mas a serenidade em sua expressão mostrava que ele morrera. 

"Syaoran, eu te amo... Tanto quanto te odeio".

          Depois daquele dia, os anos foram passando. Minha raiva foi me isolando cada vez mais. Lembrava de tudo com clareza. De todas as juras que prometiam amor eterno, confiança, e principalmente, fidelidade. Sentimentos que eu dediquei a ele. E que ele não dedicou a mim. Na infância éramos ingênuos, acreditávamos no amor que durava eras, que sucumbia a qualquer tentação. Na adolescência ficamos mais espertos, porém, menos reservados. E agora, eu adulta, sozinha, vejo que não importa o que aconteceu no passado. As tentações são muitas. E os homens são sempre os mesmos. 

          Esperava em Syaoran, meu verdadeiro príncipe encantado. Um homem como Eriol. Aquele inglês educado, esposo de Tomoyo. Ele venerava minha melhor amiga. São um casal exemplo. Fiéis, amantes e apaixonados... O meu guerreiro não era assim. Provou que metade de tudo que eu ouvira daquele lábios era mentira...   

          Mas, mesmo assim, eu o amo... A morte dele foi triste e desesperadora. Tenho vivido como posso, desejando que a minha existência não dure muito. Não para me unir a ele. Apesar da paixão e do anseio de tê-lo ao meu lado novamente, sinto que necessito da solidão. Um estado de espírito que me acompanha desde a partida dele. Não me considero feliz. Nunca serei. Syaoran me mostrou, com sua morte e traição, que o amor é um amigo infiel. Chega e nos mostra tudo que tem para oferecer. Depois, parte, sem deixar um mero aviso...

          Sei que ele me amava. Mas... A enganação que sofri me leva a crer que não fui o bastante para ele. Que o amor não é a mesma coisa que a paixão. Amor é um sentimento puro, que dura para sempre. Paixão é a necessidade que um corpo tem pelo outro. Eu sentia amor por ele. Não sei se ainda sinto, mas se pudesse viver tudo novamente, não hesitaria um minuto ao dizer que era isto que eu queria...

          E foi isto que aconteceu... Eu o amo... Tanto quanto eu o odeio... Cada fibra do meu corpo o deseja... Enquanto cada lágrima que derramo sobre meu rosto o despreza... 

*Fim*

Bem, pessoal, espero que gostem desse fic... A idéia me surgiu do nada, mas acho que gostaram de verdade! Espero mesmo!

Muitos Beijos, de Jenny-Ci


End file.
